Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E13.1 Can phones.png|Lumpy sets up a telephone for himself and Cuddles. STV1E13.1 HTGT1.png|"It's ready!" STV1E13.1 HTGT2.png|Lumpy is happy. STV1E13.1 HTGT3.png|He looks at the can. STV1E13.1 Lumpy approves.png|These will do nicely. STV1E13.1 HTGT4.png|Cuddles waiting. STV1E13.1 HTGT5.png|He gets his can. STV1E13.1 HTGT6.png|"Just wow!" STV1E13.1 HTGT7.png|He laughs. STV1E13.1 Telephone cans.png|That's an awfully long string... STV1E13.1 HTGT8.png|Lumpy runs away to test their telephone. STV1E13.1 HTGT9.png|"This'll be fun!" STV1E13.1 HTGT10.png|Cuddles is ready to talk with Lumpy. STV1E13.1 HTGT11.png|He looks inside the can. STV1E13.1 HTGT12.png|Cuddles will listen to Lumpy. STV1E13.1 HTGT13.png|Lumpy runs as fast as he can. STV1E13.1 HTGT14.png|"This place is perfect!" STV1E13.1 HTGT15.png|Lumpy looks inside the can too. STV1E13.1 HTGT16.png|"Cuddles, can you hear me?" STV1E13.1 Tin can phone 2.png|"Is this good?" STV1E13.1 HTGT17.png|Cuddles tries to hear Lumpy. STV1E13.1 HTGT18.png|"Move back, please." STV1E13.1 HTGT19.png|Lumpy moves back. STV1E13.1 HTGT20.png|"How far should I move back?" STV1E13.1 HTGT21.png|Cuddles tries to hear Lumpy again. STV1E13.1 HTGT22.png|Lumpy after moving back. STV1E13.1 HTGT23.png|"Hello!" STV1E13.1 HTGT24.png|"Hmm..." STV1E13.1 HTGT25.png|"Hey, Lumpy!" STV1E13.1 Tin can phone.png|"Move back a little more." STV1E13.1 HTGT26.png|Lumpy moved back a little more. STV1E13.1 HTGT27.png|Angry Lumpy. STV1E13.1 HTGT28.png|"Come on!" STV1E13.1 Too far.png|Too far. STV1E13.1 String breaks.png|The rope breaks. STV1E13.1 HTGT29.png|The camera starts swinging. STV1E13.1 Lumpy on his back.png|Lumpy laying on his back. STV1E13.1 HTGT30.png|"My head..." STV1E13.1 Ow.png|Lumpy gets back up. STV1E13.1 HTGT31.png|Are you okay, Lumpy? STV1E13.1 HTGT32.png|I hope he is. STV1E13.1 HTGT33.png|He stands up. STV1E13.1 Lumpy shaking head.png|Shaking his head. STV1E13.1 HTGT34.png|He's okay again! STV1E13.1 HTGT35.png|Lumpy realizes that he lost his can. STV1E13.1 HTGT36.png|He tries to find it. STV1E13.1 HTGT37.png|Look carefully, Lumpy. STV1E13.1 HTGT38.png|Lumpy thinks. STV1E13.1 HTGT39.png|"Hmm..." STV1E13.1 Huh.png|"Where'd my phone go?" STV1E13.1 HTGT40.png|Lumpy... STV1E13.1 In the butt.png|...look behind you. STV1E13.1 HTGT41.png|"What's next?" STV1E13.1 HTGT42.png|"Huh?" STV1E13.1 HTGT43.png|Lumpy is ready with his another idea. STV1E13.1 HTGT44.png|"Lumpy, why did you take these cups?" STV1E13.1 HTGT45.png|Cuddles is confused. STV1E13.1 HTGT46.png|"Just take it." STV1E13.1 HTGT47.png|Cuddles with the cup of coffee. STV1E13.1 Wha.png|"What am I supposed to do with this cup of coffee?" STV1E13.1 HTGT48.png|"It must work, Cuddles!" STV1E13.1 HTGT49.png|"Okay..." STV1E13.1 HTGT50.png|"What happens with him last time?" STV1E13.1 Waste of coffee.png|What a waste of coffee. STV1E13.1 HTGT51.png|"H..." STV1E13.1 HTGT52.png|"...Hot!" STV1E13.1 Coffee burns.png|"GAAAHH!" STV1E13.1 HTGT53.png|Connected. STV1E13.1 HTGT54.png|Lumpy waiting. STV1E13.1 HTGT55.png|"Finally! He said something!" STV1E13.1 HTGT56.png|"Let's listen to him." STV1E13.1 HTGT57.png|"AAAAH!" STV1E13.1 HTGT58.png|"Hmm..." STV1E13.1 HTGT59.png|"Hey! I'll remember these words!" STV1E13.1 HTGT60.png|"Okay, I heard enough." STV1E13.1 Drink phone.png|"Yeah, I'm supposed to drink this while listening to your screams of pain!" STV1E13.1 injured cuddles.png|Cuddles' injury by Lumpy. STV1E13.1 pepper shaker.png|Lumpy gives him a new phone. STV1E13.1 pepper phone.png|"How's this supposed to work?" STV1E13.1 barrel phone.png|Lumpy sends a message with his new bigger phone. STV1E13.1 message from lumpy.png|It needs to be extra loud so Cuddles' bandaged ear can hear it. STV1E13.1 pepper comes out.png|Pepper comes out. STV1E13.1 Cuddles about to sneeze.png|Cuddles about to sneeze. STV1E13.1 Sneeze.png|Cuddles returns the favour. STV1E13.1 Before the boom.png|Lumpy listens for a reply. STV1E13.1 Before Explosion.png|Lumpy before his injury. STV1E13.1 Big sneeze.png|Gesundheit! STV1E13.1 Plow to the ground.png|Some sneeze, eh? STV1E13.1 Damaged ears.png|Lumpy with his ears (or rather, ear holes) ruptured. STV1E13.1 Ear bleed.png|Cuddles is shocked by what he's done. STV1E13.1 I can't hear you.png|Lumpy realizes he is deaf as Cuddles panics. STV1E13.1 Doctor visit.png|A visit to the doctor's. STV1E13.1 Top to ear.png|Sniffles brings Lumpy down to his level. STV1E13.1 Ear doctor.png|"Now let's see what the problem is." STV1E13.1 Ear holes.png|Lumpy's ruptured ear hole. STV1E13.1 Empty head.png|"Here's the problem: A spider is living in your head." STV1E13.1 Hearing horn.png|Lumpy gets an ear horn. STV1E13.1 I got something else.png|Sniffles has something else. STV1E13.1 Hearing test.png|A hearing test. STV1E13.1 It works.png|Lumpy's new hearing aid works! STV1E13.1 Birds.png|Lumpy listens to the birds. STV1E13.1 Lumpy and Mole.png|It's cool how he can play that thing without it touching his mouth. STV1E13.1 Blind trumpet.png|Good thing The Mole is blind, or he'd be pretty disturbed. STV1E13.1 lumpy checks his pocket.png|Lumpy checking his pocket. STV1E13.1 Lumpy coin.png|Lumpy about to pay the good mole... STV1E13.1 Dropped his coin.png|...when he drops his coin. STV1E13.1 Standing in the road.png|"Gee, where did all the cars go?" STV1E13.1 Russell driving.png|Russell driving. STV1E13.1 Fish truck.png|Driving a fish truck. STV1E13.1 Something in the road.png|Something's in the road. STV1E13.1 Lumpy in the way.png|Correction: Some''one's'' in the road. STV1E13.1 Russell Oh no.png|Russell loses control! STV1E13.1 Truck horn.png|Honking your horn won't help. STV1E13.1 Truck coming at you.png|Lumpy decides now is the perfect time to pick up the coin. STV1E13.1 Asphalt hole.png|These holes in the asphalt could prove dangerous to reckless drivers. STV1E13.1 Tumbling truck.png|Thank goodness for seat belts. STV1E13.1 Matrix truck.png|Matrix with a truck. STV1E13.1 Lumpy, look up.png|This isn't going to end well for Russell... STV1E13.1 Trombone.png|How's he playing that with his mouth covered? STV1E13.1 Moley duhh.png|Mole! Look behind you... Oh wait, I almost forgot he's blind. STV1E13.1 Crash in progress.png|He's dead. STV1E13.1 RIP FISHY.png|Innocent fishes got killed, how sad. :c STV1E13.1 Flipping the coin.png|Lumpy retrieves the coin. Death: The Mole STV1E13.1 Broken horn.png|But his horn is broken. STV1E13.1 Don't need this anymore.png|"Don't need this old thing anymore." STV1E13.1 Pick up trombone.png|Trombones are all the rage. STV1E13.1 Oh my gosh.png|Lumpy discovers the crash. STV1E13.1 Do you need any help.png|Lumpy can't hear perfectly. STV1E13.1 Poor Russell.png|Poor Russell. STV1E13.1 Burning truck.png|If only he was on the other side of the truck. STV1E13.1 Doesn't work.png|Trombones don't make good hearing aids. STV1E13.1 Ya ya phone booth.png|But Lumpy's got another idea. STV1E13.1 Ya ya phone booth 2.png|If he still had his ear horn, that would be convenient. STV1E13.1 Empty coin purse.png|Uh oh. Angry_lumpy.png|Looks like Lumpy is broke. STV1E13.1 Need those back.png|So he takes back his only coin. And The Mole's hat too. STV1E13.1 Return to the phone booth.png|That's better! Except you still can't hear. STV1E13.1 Giggles phone.png|Giggles about to pick up the phone. STV1E13.1 Nurse Giggles.png|"Hello! How can I help you?" STV1E13.1 Hello.png|This isn't really either of their faults. STV1E13.1 Van about to explode.png|The problem of a deaf person... STV1E13.1 The explosion.png|...is that he/she cannot hear the phone. Death: Russell STV1E13.1 Breakin.png|Burglar alarms go off when criminals breaks into your home. STV1E13.1 Breakin alarm.png|Same goes for bipedal moose. STV1E13.1 Mixer.png|Lumpy has nice pictures of a boot and cheese. STV1E13.1 Cross eyed.png|Something tells me that cake will end up burnt. STV1E13.1 Stereo.png|Lumpy still has his stereo system from that time he formed a band. STV1E13.1 Flippy's House.png|Flippy's house on the outside. STV1E13.1 Flippy sleeping.png|Flippy's house inside. STV1E13.1 Flippy Asleep 6.png|Sweet dreams, Flippy... STV1E13.1 Flippy's Dream 5.png|Flippy riding a unicorn through a pretty meadow. STV1E13.1 Yay I'm so happy.png|Does he even realize how girly his dreams are? STV1E13.1 Handy cameo.png|One of two appearances Handy makes in the TV series without dying. STV1E13.1 Flippy's Dream 6.png|"What the...?" STV1E13.1 Fliqpy inside his helicopter.png|Until he shows up of course. STV1E13.1 Flippy's Dream 7.png|Run! STV1E13.1 Flippy's Dream 8.png|"Giddy-up, Sparkles!" STV1E13.1 Flippy's Dream 9.png|You did tell him to giddy-up. STV1E13.1 Yay we did it.png|Alicorn alert! STV1E13.1 Alicorn death.png|Then the bronies and Flippy fans went berserk. STV1E13.1 This noise.png|Flippy waking up from his nightmare. STV1E13.1 Flippy turns into Fliqpy 1.png|Flippy about to turn into Evil Flippy. STV1E13.1 Flippy turns into Fliqpy 2.png|"I'll get you, Lumpy..." STV1E13.1 Is Lumpy deaf.png|"Grr, he's been in there over an hour, is he deaf or something?" STV1E13.1 Get here immediately.png|"Come on already, Lumpy, I just want a word with you!" STV1E13.1 FUCK THIS.png|"F*CK THIS, I QUIT!" (It would be better if you hacked off the door, Flippy.) STV1E13.1 Rock throwing.png|This window is not glass. It can resist hard rocks. STV1E13.1 Log.png|Moving onto Plan B. (with the exception of tossing rocks at the window) STV1E13.1 Missed Lumpy.png|With the same result. (hey Lumpy, why don't you hang a photo of that carrot next to that cheese picture) STV1E13.1 Tired Fliqpy.png|The problem with repeating moves from Wile E. Coyote... STV1E13.1 Backfire.png|...is they never work. STV1E13.1 Ready to party.png|I'm sure Cuddles will love that carrot cake...if he gets to taste it. STV1E13.1 Plan c.png|Plan C: Cut the cretin with cool chopper! Lumpy going downtownZ.png|Lumpy doesn't give a damn. STV1E13.1 Fliqpy shocked.png|"Eh?!" STV1E13.1 Copter chase.png|That meadow doesn't belong there... STV1E13.1 Flippy's Dream 11.png|"Hello! Hahahahaha!" STV1E13.1 Fliqpy has a heart.png|Flipqy has a heart? Now I've seen everything. STV1E13.1 Out of control copter.png|Flippy loses control of his copter. STV1E13.1 Party set.png|Where are the other guests? STV1E13.1 cuddles hears a noise.png|Cuddles hears something. STV1E13.1 cuddles goes to check.png|Better go check outside. STV1E13.1 who is it.png|Who is it? STV1E13.1 cuddles scared.png|Cuddles shocked. STV1E13.1 incoming copter.png|Oh look, someone's finally coming to his party! STV1E13.1 cuddles cringes.png|Don't hit the birthday boy! STV1E13.1 crash.png|A crash occurs. STV1E13.1 Copter crash.png|That was close. STV1E13.1 That was a relief.png|"Phew." STV1E13.1 A coincedence.png|"Sorry, Cuddles, it must've been a coincidence!" STV1E13.1 Holy shit.png|"W-what was that...?!" STV1E13.1 Go back inside.png|Now's a good time to run back inside. STV1E13.1 No no no.png|Cuddles and Flippy before death. STV1E13.1 theyre dead.png|They're dead. STV1E13.1 chopped.png|Cuddles never got to taste his cake. Death: Cuddles, Flippy STV1E13.1 Cuddles and Flippy's deaths.png|Cuddles and Flippy after death. STV1E13.1 Here with the cake.png|"Let's get this party started!" STV1E13.1 What.png|"Everyone can't be dead already, I just got here." STV1E13.1 Call for help.png|"Hello! Hello! I need help!" STV1E13.1 No answer.png|The number you are calling does not exist. Miscellaneous STV1E13.1 Loud house.png|Panoramic view of Lumpy's noisy home. Flippy-Screams-flippy-and-fliqpy-39944725-476-360.gif|A GIF image of screaming Flippy. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG